Herein we present multiple lines of evidence which demonstrate that depletion of internal calcium stores is both necessary and sufficient for the activation of calcium-independent phospholipase A2 during arginine vasopressin (AVP)-mediated mobilization of arachidonic acid in A-10 smooth muscle cells. First, AVP-induced [3H]arachidonic acid release was independent of increases in cytosolic calcium yet was decreased by pharmacological inhibition of the release of calcium ion from internal stores. Second, thapsigargin induced the dramatic release of [2H]arachidonic acid from A-10 cells at a similar rate as the AVP-induced release of arachidonic acid, and the release of arachidonic acid by either AVP or thapsigargin was entirely inhibited by (E)-6-(bromomethylene)-3-(1-naphthalenyl)-2H-tetrahydropyran-2-one (BEL). A23187 and thapsigargin also induce arachidonate release from pancreatic islet beta cells, as demonstrated by isotope dilution mass spectrometry, by a BEL-sensitive mechanism. Collectively, these results identify a novel paradigm which links alterations in calcium homeostasis to the calmodulin-mediated regulation of calcium-independent phospholipase A2 through the depletion of internal calcium stores.